I wanted you since day one
by dapperswag
Summary: Rachel won't share her new friend Kurt with Blaine. Blaine goes to Cooper for comfort. A few different situations during the years. Anderberry. Klaine. Kind-of drabble. One shot. I don't own Glee.


Blaine was five the first time he met Kurt. His one year older sister Rachel had been tormenting them about her new friend, and their dads told her to invite him over. So here he was. Blaine was practically gaping at the sight of him. He'd never seen a boy that beautiful.

He skipped over to them with a grin. "Hi! My name is Blaine. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Kurt is _my _friend, Blaine!" Rachel scoffed.

"But he can be my friend, too!" Blaine snapped back.

"No, he can't. You're my little brother. It doesn't work that way."

Blaine glared at her as she motioned for Kurt to follow her. Kurt shot him an apologizing look before he went upstairs with Rachel.

Blaine groaned and sunk down on the floor, his arms crossed.

Cooper passed him on the way to the kitchen, did a double take and bent down to his level.

"What's up, B?" he asked. He could tell something was wrong. Blaine was usually a cheerful kid.

"Rachel won't let me be friends with Kurt," Blaine answered sulkily. He glanced up at his older brother. "Why can't she just share him with me?"

"Maybe she just wants you to make your own friends, Blaine," Cooper said. "I'm sure he's going to be around a lot, so you'll probably befriend him anyway."

Blaine sighed. "But I don't have anyone to play with now."

Cooper snorted. "Then what am I? A table? Come on." The 12 year old scooped the toddler into his arms. "We're going to play and you're going to enjoy every minute of it."

Blaine just smiled.

Blaine was 11 when he interrupted Rachel and Kurt's movie night to show Kurt his new shirt.

"That's really nice, Blaine," Kurt said with a smile as Rachel shouted at Blaine to get out.

Blaine smiled at Kurt before Rachel's arms had found their way to his back and were pushing him out of the room.

"Get out, Blaine!" she said and slammed the door shut. Blaine frowned. He kicked the wall as hard as he could and regretted it immediately. The pain made him wince and let out a small scream.

It was enough for Cooper to peek his head out of his room. He found Blaine sitting on the floor, rubbing his foot.

"What happened?"

"I kicked the wall and hurt myself," Blaine mumbled.

Cooper raised an eyebrow. "What did the wall ever do to you?" he said jokily.

Blaine shrugged and leaned back onto the said wall with a sigh. Cooper sat down next to him with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Rachel won't let me talk to Kurt. I just wanted to show him my new shirt, and she kicked me out!"

"I'm sure she just wanted to get back to their movie night. You know how she is. She hates it when someone interrupts her schedule." Cooper put a comforting hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"She never lets me talk to Kurt," Blaine groaned.

Cooper chuckled. "Come on. I'm sure some ice-cream will help."

Blaine was 13 when he came out. Not that it was that big of a deal. Having grown up with two gay dads has its perks. It was when Rachel told them that Kurt came out as well some weeks ago that he started to think. It's not like it was a big surprise that he was gay, but knowing that bit of information made Blaine feel happier than he could describe. And he didn't know why.

"Hey, Kurt," he greeted one day when Kurt passed him on his way to Rachel's room. Kurt stopped and walked up to him with a smile.

"Hey, Blaine."

"How are you?" Blaine asked, glad that he had actually spoken more than two words to Kurt.

"I'm just fine, you?"

Before Blaine could answer, he heard Rachel shout Kurt's name from upstairs. Kurt glanced at the doorway and gave Blaine an apologizing smile before he disappeared.

Blaine was left standing there, just looking at the spot where the beautiful boy had been standing just seconds ago. '_Wait, what? Beautiful?' _Sure, Blaine used to think that Kurt was really beautiful when they were younger, but now that just made him feel confused. _'Why do I think of Kurt as beautiful?'_

"Blaine?" Blaine was woken from his reverie and looked around for the source of the voice. Cooper was eyeing him curiously. "What are you doing?" he asked with a laugh.

Blaine blushed. "I was just thinking about…about puppies! Yeah, puppies. And rainbows and unicorns and other casual stuff. I think I'll go now. I have homework to do." He quickly dashed out of the room and left Cooper looking after him in confusion and amusement.

Blaine was 15 the first time Cooper noticed that he was staring at Kurt as him and Rachel told them all about the number the Glee club was doing. Cooper nudged Blaine gently. Blaine looked up at his brother who was currently visiting from college, and raised a questioning eyebrow. Cooper just smirked and shook his head. Blaine frowned, but quickly went back to watching Kurt as he talked.

"Blaine, can I talk to you?" Cooper asked later that night as he stood by the doorframe in Blaine's room.

Blaine nodded. "Sure, what's up?"

Cooper sat down next to Blaine on the bed. "If you don't want people to notice that you like Kurt, I suggest you stop staring at him so obviously."

Blaine blushed to his scalp. "I don't…I mean I…I didn't," he stuttered. Cooper thought he looked absolutely adorable and couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, little brother. You have a lot to learn about subtlety."

Blaine avoided his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's just not that easy _not _to stare at him," he mumbled.

Cooper grinned and ruffled Blaine's hair.

Blaine was now 17. Cooper lived in New York, and had decided to visit his family. He walked into the seemingly empty house and frowned. Where was everybody? Sure, he hadn't told them that he was visiting because he wanted to surprise them, but it wasn't often they were all out in the middle of the week.

He put his bags down and walked into the dark living room. His fingers searched for the light switch and he was met by a surprising sight.

Blaine was currently straddling Kurt on the couch in a heated make-out session. Cooper let out a surprised sound which caused them both to look up at him. Kurt yelped and Blaine pretty much fell off the couch in his haste to get off of him. Cooper couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry I interrupted," he said as he held out his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

"Not happy to see me, Blainers?" Cooper laughed again.

"Of course I am. I just didn't expect to see you."

"Well, that was the point. I wanted to surprise you all. But I guess you surprised me instead." He raised an eyebrow and Blaine blushed.

"Well, I was planning on telling you," Blaine said and rubbed his neck. Cooper caught Kurt smiling at Blaine's gesture. "Kurt's my boyfriend now."

"I think I already had that figured out," Cooper said. "How long?"

"A year."

"_A year?"_

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just wanted us to be face to face when that happened. I wanted to see your reaction." Blaine laughed. "I guess I didn't plan it to go this way."

Cooper laughed along with him. "I guess Rachel is sharing him now, isn't she?"

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and nuzzled into his neck. "It's about time."

**A/N:**

**This was a little kind-of drabble that I put on tumblr a while ago. I found it saved on my computer and decided to publish it here as well. **

**I hope you liked it! I'm a huge fan of Cooper walking in on Kurt and Blaine. I do take suggestions if you have any =)**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**/xo Natassa**


End file.
